Finni's Past
by Nekoisawesome
Summary: A story what happened to Finni during his past. (M just for precautionary reasons)
1. Chapter 1

You know those cold nights when everything you've ever wanted was within your grasp, yet you couldn't reach out far enough to grab it, and you just ended up falling back down onto the ground gasping for air and strength? Well that's how my life was, just laying on the ground day after day, for not a single person could actually help me, nor could the save me for this place of torture.

I guess I was suppose to be an experiment. I was born to be an experiment, nothing more and nothing less. I didn't know my mother or father. I barely knew the people in the cells surrounding me. The guards, or as some of the other boys called them, Saviors, came by twice a day. Once when the sun was shining into the small window of my cell, and the next when the light was almost gone. Each day they picked out some of us, and they took us to the other rooms. One room for practice and one for different injections.

I tried not to think about it, I was just a small child, but they didn't care; they still gave me injections every other day like the rest of the boys. The older ones got injections everyday; I just hoped that we could all leave before the day where I had to get those painful injections everyday.

The guards walked through the hallways, handing out the stuff we ate once a day. A bowl of mush, everything we needed to become their soldiers was in it. I stared at the bowl placed in my cell. I didn't want to eat it, but I knew I needed to eat it. Picking up the spoon and the bowl I eat slowly.

"Hey, Finni?" the youngest of my group said from the cell next to mine. He was much smaller than me, but his strength was a lot more honed than mine.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" I sat the empty bowl on the ground carefully, if anything was broken, everyone on the cell block would be punished.  
"I was just wondering why you've been so quiet lately, it's strange for you," He mumbled setting down his bowl as well,"I hope you aren't going crazy like Mark."

The delicate face of Alan looked questionably at me. Mark had been here the longest in our group. He was the strongest one out of us all. Except one day, he didn't want to listen to anyone anymore. He tried to take over the cell block, he said it was to free us all, but he started to draw attention from the guards. They didn't like his plans, no they _hated _him after he started saying those things.

One night the Saviors took him away, they tranquilized him and took him outside. No one heard anything about him since. I'm not sure if they regretted their decision, after all he was the strongest they had managed so far. Alan had looked up to him, so had I for that matter, we were all very quiet for a few days. It was uncommon for someone to talk about him, so to hear Alan say something about him, it well made me feel a little sad.

They say that feeling emotions aren't good. They will get us killed in battle, but I can't help but feel a little sad about it. We all looked up to him for courage, so it's just _right_ if we feel sad about him. Today, we're suppose to have a match. I can't help but hope that I'm not being paired for fighting today.

"Who do you think they'll pick today?" Alan asked quietly. He was never this quiet before. Something must be bothering him.  
"I don't know," Staring at him, his brown hair covering his eyes now. The saviors will probably cut it all off pretty soon," I just wish you the best of luck though, if you're picked."

They walked down the hall, there was 6 of them, each stopped in front of a cell. In front of my cell, and in front of Alans' cell. My breath caught in my throat, maybe we wouldn't be paired together. No- we can't be paired together because one of us would die. If we didn't fight we would both die, how could they do this? They didn't care about us. We were just their little lab rats; that's all we were suppose to be, nothing more, nothing less.

We all kept our heads down as they walked us to the arena. If someone even made a slight move to escape, they made us kill them. No, they wouldn't allow their hands to become bloody, but they made ours bloody themselves. As we reached the arena, they took us into separate rooms. An injection of blue/gray fluid and we are ready to kill each other.

My first battle I fought someone I didn't know. He looked young and weak. I almost started crying before I crushed his chest in. He didn't utter a word to me, just adverted his eyes. No screams or anything. The next one I was almost over pressed by the guy, he was a lot bigger than me, but the injection, I'm sure, gave me the strength to beat him.

" 'ey kid," the man guarding me said,"You gotta do good. Beat the shit out of the next one. The leader is watching. We've been bragging on you."

Taking a ragged breath and not lifting my eyes from the floor, I nodded. If he was watching, maybe I could get out? If I did, then I would make sure that Alan was taken care of.

Alan. This was the last match, I was hoping that it wasn't Alan, but if it wasn't, then that meant that he was dead. Either way he was dead or we were both about to die. I didn't want him to die, I didn't want to die. Shaking my head the door opened and I walked into the arena, to see the one person I didn't want to see.

Alan stood there, blood running down his nose. They should have done a better job of patching him up before this match, but why should they care? It's not like it mattered to them anyway. If I lost they were going to be in trouble and Alan would probably be killed, but if I won, Alan would die anyway.

His eyes met mine, and mine went to the ground. Our hearts pounded in our chests. Neither of us made a move. As the Saviors watched. They were getting impatient. "Go already! We don't have all day!" One shouted. I took a small step forward and Alan did the same. We stared at each other. Apologies flashing between our eyes.

I stopped thinking, I had to just _do_. I had to do exactly what they taught us. I _had_ to kill him, no matter if he was a friend or foe. I had to kill him. My arms moved with trained accuracy. I just hoped he was gone before he felt what I had done to his small and fragile body.

* * *

I hope you like my story for Finni! I don't have everything typed out so just please be patient with me while I type the next chapter out~!


	2. Chapter 2

It was never suppose to be like this. He wasn't suppose to be laying in a pool of his own blood smiling up at me. I felt sick to my stomach. This wasn't suppose to happen _ever_. I need to go back; I need to go back and redo everything, run while I had the chance to run. Even though I may have never made it out, and I was probably killed. At least I wouldn't have to kill _Alan_.

Clapping came from the top of the arena. I just stared at the ground, no nothing could make me look up to see someone praising me for killing a dear friend. It's not fair, I scream silently to myself, I should have let him kill me, but would he have killed me? I doubt he could have. I know he couldn't have, it was either me or him. He knew that as well.

That's why he was smiling at me, he knew that he had to die for me to live. He wasn't going to let me die. Did I have a future here? I need them to keep me alive. I know they are my life right now. They are the ones giving me the life I own. In Alans' eyes, he accepted the apology I didn't say to him. He had to have accepted it.

"They were right," A voice came from above me, that must be the leader of this filthy place," You are the best. We will try you against the others. The ones that are older than you. You'll be the best of the best. I can't wait to see what you'll turn out to be. This is a fun game indeed." I wanted to scream at him, tell him this wasn't a game that should be played. We were only kids, how could they do this to us?

Guards came up behind me, pushing me toward to doors. To wash off the innocent blood that was Alans'. I stepped through the door in a haze. Unable to comprehend what happened. I didn't _want _to know what I had done. They poured water over my head letting blood wash off to the floor. "You shouldn't ever be friends with someone," The Savior announced," Because they always die, and we don't need you to not be able to function properly. We don't need another revolt."

My cell was cold and lifeless. No one spoke to me. I knew as soon as one of us would come back, that we would all be ignored. They didn't want to talk to a murderer, yet we all were. We all killed at least one person. Just so _we_ could live another day.

Curling up in a ball in a dark corner, there was a chirping noise from the tiny window. Standing to look at the noise, a bird was there, a small one with a red chest. It chirped happily when I got closer to it. Smiling, I held out my finger, but it hopped back. I frowned, and let my hand hang down at my side again. The bird came closer toward me; I smiled slightly, but didn't move. It chirped again and hopped back and forth. The day behind it was almost gone, they would be bringing our food again.

If the guards saw the small beautiful bird,

would they kill it?

Or would they make me,

_murder _the tiny innocent bird?

Realization hit me, they would make me kill it. Doors creaked open from the end of the hallway. My heart rate increased dramatically. I looked worriedly at the bird, and tried to make it fly away before they could see it. It didn't budge. I just sat there staring at me with the biggest and brightest eyes. "Little bird, you have to leave! They'll make me hurt you if you don't!" I whispered frantically. Finally getting him to leave, the Savior walked to my cell and sat down the mush we were suppose to eat that night. My heart slowed a bit, the bird was safe for now.

The same mixture as always. It never really got boring though, it was better than nothing, and since I won the killing spree I got extra. Spooning the thick gooey liquid into my mouth, I slightly gagged. It didn't taste right, it tasted too _wrong_. Nothing felt good in stomach. Not even the cold clean water felt good. The Saviors walked down the hall, their boots echoes off the desolate empty cold walls.

Each one stops in front of another number. Each one picks up the empty bowls from the starving children in the cold cells. No friends? That's how we're suppose to be. No friends, no hesitation, nothing. I knew that is how it goes, but I didn't believe them. I believed myself.

_How, how could they make people kill others? _

_Are we not people?  
_

_Are we just numbers, destined to die a horrible fate,  
_

_killed by the people whom we believed cared about us?  
_

Feeling nauseous, the wave of thoughts crashed over my tiny head. I knew that I made no difference in this world. My hand covered the number etched into my neck. It forever burned into my brain.

_S-012*_

_S-012_

_S-012  
_

That's me. That's all I'll ever be. I finally realize that now. It's not that I won't accomplish anything, no I accomplish a lot, or so says the guards; I won't be anything other than a number. Just another number. Just another weapon to be killed in battle. That's really all I'll ever be.

* * *

The morning sun blinded my big eyes. It must be getting warmer, the sun is rising earlier, soon the cold stone walls won't be so cold. But the guards won't care, we aren't allowed to go outside. We haven't even stepped foot outside the doorway the Saviors come through.

Just to run through the grass fields, it seems like a fantasy. Like something only _people_ get to do. We aren't people here, we're just drones, salves to the master. Salves gasping to live another meaningless day in hopes of gaining the freedom we're promised. I know it won't ever happen.

The bird was back again. He or she brightened my day. I smiled up at her. The only smiled I felt like giving. I decide it was going to be a she and her name was going to be Abby.

"Abby, that's what I'll call you."

She stared silently at me. Unsettled by this I looked around. Not many people, slaves, were awake yet. They wouldn't tell anyway. We are have to stay together or the Saviors would take control of us completely.

"Abby, are you hungry?"

Chirping she hopped out toward my hand that I had raised moments before. A savior would drop off the morning bowl and I could probably spare her a little. But what if what was in it killed her? I shouldn't risk it. My hand lowered. Now I just stared at Abby. She had dark brown eyes I noticed, pretty, I thought silently. Absolutely beautiful.

She hopped forward a little bit. She looked clean, but not that kind of clean where it looks unnatural. A lovely sort of clean. One where she looks free and happy. I just wish that could be me. Instead I'm cleansed of blood and sweat. Not of brown mud and glistening grass.


	3. Chapter 3

The moon was shining on my head. Once again, startled awake by these nightmares. Killing everyone, taking away the only thing they had left. But, what did they have left in this _life?_ Is that all we have left. Life? even if it's horrible it's what we hope for tomorrow. To be able to see the light pour in from the small windows in few cells. To be able to eat another bowl of that soup we were feed each day.

We hope for the day we are able to live free, away from the Saviors and _him._ He, the man that saved us from what he calls, _'a life of servitude'_. I'm not quite sure what that means, but it must be something much worse than this. How many things could be worse than this? What is out there for us, a group of societies' rejects? I think there isn't much. We would just continue down this lonely road, thrown out from each place we ran to. No one could love us. After everything they've done to us, we can't fit in anywhere anymore.

A savior walked down the hallway, boots clanking on the cold stone floor. He looked into each cell, were we asleep? He hoped so if we weren't, they would give us a pill. If we refused to take it? Well, when the rest of us woke up in the morning, they were gone. He stopped in front of the cell beside me, looking in at its' ' cell. His cell, I wonder when they'll put a newbie in? Pretty soon probably. At that age, everyone's ripe for picking at that age. Even though Alans' gone, he haunts me, in my dreams, he's there, threatening me. Begging me for answers.

_'How could you?'_  
_'You were my only friend'  
'How could you kill me?'  
'We could have died together'  
'We could be free together'_

I shuddered remembering the way his hands, bloody and broken, reached out for me. His big brother, the one he looked at for the answers to his tiny little questions every day. I could see myself smiling down at him. That smile of utter insanity, at least what Mark called it. Alan looked up in fear and misunderstanding. He thought I _wanted _to kill him. My friend thought I wanted to kill him. How could I live past that?

The Savior stops in front of my cell. I faked sleep. A click in the lock, my breathe caught in my throat. Had he seen past my façade? I hoped not. He opened the cell door silently, looked down, I knew he was grinning at me. A crash in the distance, I jumped. " 'ey, get up," His voice sounded far off and vacant," You gotta be some'ere soon. I's in charge of,"He hiccuped," getting ye there." A faint scent of alcohol came off of him. They weren't suppose to drink. Another one did, and we never saw him again, and before I could stand up, he hand my arm and pulled me to the door.

"Can't be late," He stumbled out the door. If I tried, I knew I could get out. I could be free. _Free._ That word didn't exist here. No one was free. Not even the guards. They had to stay here as well. Just like us, they were prisoners with rights. They got to go and get supplies. They got to leave, but they had to come right back. No contact with anyone outside of this place. What was this place anyway?

He stumbled again making pulling me down to the floor. We hit the floor together. I didn't make a noise; he cursed and got up, pulling me up on my own feet. Trudging along to the end of the hallway. A door swung open. There stood two more saviors. The one dragging me along nodded to them. A silent communication. We prisoners can't know what they were doing. The other two took one of my arms each. If I would run away, where would I run to? Nowhere, the only place I knew, I would run and run until I died. That's all I could ever hope for, death. In all it's glory and freedom. Death my only wish.

If I were to stay, I die.

If I were to leave, I die.

I'm going to die. I need to accept that fact. I am going to die, either way. Run to an unknown place, or stay here. I will die, slowly and painfully. It was promised before I knew a single thing about here. I was promised to die before I could attempt to escape. They showed everyone what happens when we even let the thought of escaping cross our feeble minds.

The saviors halfway drug me and halfway walked me to a door I hadn't seen before. Both paused, looking at each other. A silent question of who would open the door. The one on my left decide he would. Releasing my arm. I stared at it, limp and skinny. Like I was starved, but it held unimaginable strength. He unlocked the door.

_Click, click, click._

That's all it took for it to swing open showing an array of different shiny objects. Sharp objects. My breathe hitched, legs not wanting to move. Stuck on the stone floor they rested on. They were apart of the floor now. **Were they about to kill me? **No. Please don't kill me. **Cut me open and look inside to see what they've done to me? **No please. Let me go back to sleep.

"Damn, kid, move!" The one on my right forcefully shoved my small, but strong body into the room.

_ Click, click, click. _

The locks rang out in the room.  
Each of them like I was being stabbed.  
Each making sure I could not leave.

Blood, a familiar scent to me now, filled the room. I stood, shaking like a new boy into the cell. He doesn't know what's going to happen, he doesn't know anything. Nothing about what it's like to kill everyone you thought were friends. He'll stay like a scared little puppy for a few days, then he'll come around. He'll be like the rest of us. Hard and unmoving. Just like that. This life can change you in a matter of days. Nothing else can change you like this, I'm quite sure.

"Hello, nice to meet you, number S-12_*_," The voice sounded calm comforting, I have heard it before, but where?

"I'm the owner of this grand place. A weapons factory if you will. I'm a doctor of sorts, if you want to call me that. I've watched you take down others without any hesitation. The last one though. You hesitated. That's not good. Were you two friends?" He was talking about Alan. I stared at the floor while he continued.

"You know, we can give you a cell without others around, you've earned it," He walked over to me, my head hung staring silently at the cold ground. What would it feel like to be in it? Be buried, forever comforted by the dirt and small pebbles in it. Would it be nice and warm, or would it be like here? Cold and heartless? No forgiveness, no peace, just like what the saviors call hell?

"Look at me while I speak to you child!" He gripped my sunken in face. Forcing me to stare into his cold eyes, like the floor, ice blue, like the snow when it's cold outside, full of anger, like the saviors, full of madness, like mine. Staring wide eyed at him, I knew where I had heard him before. That first night, when I was first brought here, he took me away, stole me from what I would be. He comforted me when I cried out for someone to help me and no one came. He said I could be happy; he said I could be someone important and help everyone I cared about. He lied.

"Please, follow me,"He walked to a table, I followed silently. "Stand here, I'll be back, if you move an inch, you **will** be terminated from the program." Terminated? I don't think I've heard that before. I didn't move as he walked out another door. He didn't look back to check on me. I could have left and he wouldn't have known until he got back. He must have too much trust in him. I could break down the door. I could outrun the guards. I could get out, but where would I go? To my own death? That's all I can see right now.

The door opened again. Him, the doctor, and two saviors. "Hold him down, and I'll strap him in," The man gave a nod towards me. They walked toward me. One had light brown hair, unshaven still. He looked frightened, like I would kill him. I wouldn't hurt him. He didn't want to this to me. Staring down on me, he had a glint of pity in his blue eyes. Of course. I looked weak and helpless to him. I know I do, but don't underestimate me.

_I could kill you_, I warned him silently. They should warn him of what these people are capable of. Maybe it's better for him to find out on his own?

They both grabbed my arms. Throwing me onto the hard table. It felt much more uncomfortable than the stone floor. I wish that I was on the floor than on this metal table. They stand by my head, strapping down my arms. The slicing feeling of the cold creeping into my bones making me shiver and slightly pull away.

"Stop struggling," The man came back into view," We need to preform tests to see your strength. Of course, we don't want to sedate you, but if we have to, we will. No argument. Of course, we don't want to kill you, but we may have to. It would be a waste of a good weapon. The best weapon so far. Don't make me kill you, S - 12."

He paused above me. Staring at him with forced calm eyes, he noticed. "Calm yourself, we don't know the full capabilities of your power. This will hurt though," He grinned down at me. Pain, that's all I knew. Pain. Everything came with pain. Every thing you did, pain cut through everything.

Even if I got away from here, that's all the live would be, pain. Happiness would be hidden by pain. Pain hidden by the false happiness of being outside. Away from the cold walls, away from the frozen floors, bars to hold us apart. Away from the darkness of being _inside.  
_

The man stared down at my face. Shining a bright light into my eyes. "Don't close your eyes," He grumbled. I didn't want him to be mad, so I complied as best as I could. Letting him shine the light into my eyes. Soon he grabbed a glass container and held it over my eyes. Sloshing liquid in it, the doctor held it over my eyes. Then he smiled at me, I didn't react.

He had needles laying beside me. Each of the tubes filled with different colors. His fingers glided over each of him while his eyes scrapped along my body looking at each imperfection. He stared into my eyes again. Tipping the container over and letting the liquid run into my eyes. I couldn't react, my eyes were burning but I couldn't scream, for the pain of my burning eyes was too much. His fingers ran over the top of my eyelids, pulling them closed.

"We shall see if that worked, I hope that your eyes still work though," He giggled. I didn't move. Letting the pain set in was the same as each time before. Pretend you aren't there. You didn't do it. It's how you survive. You didn't do it, you don't have to think about it. Just pretend the pain isn't real.

He pick up a needle from beside me, cutting my skin in the process. I didn't flinch. Fingers caressed my skin looking for an injection spot. Pressing and pulling on each of my limbs, he was looking for the one that would hurt the most. Finding it on my leg, without any warning the needle was in my skin. Flinching, trying to pull away from the thick liquid pouring into my body, I felt hands holding me down.

"Don't let him move!" The doctor screamed," I might mess up and this whole thing could be wasted." Their hands tightened on my shoulders and arms. I stopped moving. Letting the sticky liquid cover the inside of my leg, making it hard to move.

The next needle was drug down each of my arms, finding a spot right below my left shoulder. The needle torn through my skin and into the thin red liquid below. My muscles tightened as they were prodded by the needle. The thick liquid slowly moved out of the needle and into my arm. It didn't numb the pain coursing through my arm to my neck. I tried to not move away before he took out the needle. He was probably going to kill me before the night was over anyway.

"Two more shots boy before we can move on to the fun part of tonight!" He sang out to no one in particular. Two more. Two more before he would start the rest of whatever he was planning. He was going to kill me tonight. I would be able to be with Allan again. Where we go after we die. Some Saviors say that we go to a place called_ Heaven_, or we can go to a place named _hell._ They say if you do anything that's bad or immoral you're doomed to burn in hell. I hope Allan went to Heaven, and I hope I will too, but I know killing people will take me straight to hell when I die. I want Allan to be happy though, in heaven without me._  
_

My arm and leg were both hard to move now. Numb to the doctors touch as he petted my legs and arms looking for the next spot. The next needle was bigger than the other two. It stung as it penetrated my skin. I could feel blood seeping out of the wound he inflicted on me. Then the feeling of the thick and gooey liquid flowing into my leg. The middle of my thigh was burning from the inside, like when we were bad and the savior burned us with fire; except, this time is was from the inside, it burned more. I felt like screaming into the darkness that surrounded me, for my eyes were still closed.

They burned as well. The saviors beside me stepped away, releasing my shoulders and arms. Flashing in the darkness meant the doctor was moving the candles closer to me. To look at me better. I felt the numbing in my leg put the fire out, and soon I couldn't move either of my legs. My right arm was the only one left. I knew the needle was coming, but he didn't pick it up to stab in my arm. I wanted to open my eyes to see what was making him wait; I couldn't open my eyes though. They wouldn't move. I would die blind.

He instead laid sharp metal things on my stomach. They didn't cut me though, no he laid them on their side. Each one I could feel how it wasn't cold. Like it had been held, maybe even _loved__. _That would be a strange thing. To love something that can't talk to feel anything, something you would just throw away. Was warmth love?

The giggling doctor hummed to himself loudly, and he hummed loudly as more and more metal objects were dropped onto my stomach. The song he carried was light and kind of happy. The amount of objects he was setting on me slowed down and the song took a sudden turn. The humming was low and frantic. He straightened each of the tools laying on me. Some of them cut into my flesh. I tried to open my eyes again, but utterly failed in my attempt. His humming died down to something I could barely hear. Straining to hear him, I almost didn't notice when one of the tools disappeared from its place and found a new place; it was dug deep into my right arm, the one that isn't numb by the injections he previously suck into me.

The pain made me frozen in place. I couldn't move, so I just let the pain flow through my arm and up into my neck. He slide the knife down cutting open the skin and letting the blood pour onto the table and pool under my shoulder. It was thick and stuck my arm to the table. The doctor slowly moved his finger down the shallow wound. My muscles twitched as his finger lightly glided over them.

"Oooh~ your muscles are so well developed for someone your age," the doctor whispered blissfully; his finger was removed from my muscles, and a needle took its place. He quickly stitched the shallow bloody cut, making the blood stop almost completely. A clank on the ground signaled the doctor dropping the knife. "Shit, I can't use that now," he muttered almost violently.

Slamming the next knife down on the table beside me, blood sloshing off the side and dripped slowly onto the floor with a sickening _plop._ The doctor started humming again. The song was fast and low. It sounded like some song that would be in a show the saviors spoke about, an orchestra or something. His humming got louder and quieter through each part of his while he pick his next weapon of torture.

"You know this is going to make you the best of the best, we can give you the best and all you have to do is kill a few unruly subjects," he giggled walking around to my other arm," You're gonna make me so rich! I can't wait!" He laughed now. An insane laugh, like he knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to do anything to achieve his dream.

He didn't start humming as he pick up his tool and decided where to cut on my only numb arm. He started cutting slowly, I could hear the skin tearing as he cut into the muscle.  
"I'm looking to see if we made this right, if we didn't,"he laughed," Well, I hope I can make a another one of you."

_Replace me.  
Replace me.  
Replace me._

It repeats in my head as blood slowly pours onto the table. If he replaces me then the other child will have to go through this. He'll have to kill his friends, he'll have to be injected every other day. He'll have to be cut open and feel the blood dripping down onto the floor while the doctor tells him how easily he is replaced.

He can't have to go through this. I can prevent him from living a life of imprisonment. I won't be replaced with someone who can enjoy the outside because that's where he needs to be. I need to stay here until the doctor is gone _far far_ away. I finally can protect someone. I'll protect the boy from coming here to die. I'll protect his freedom to go outside. I'll protect his delicate body so he won't have to know what it feels like to have his bones shatter inside of him. I'll protect him.

The doctor cursed as his fingers found their way into my arm. "Something isn't right," he mumbled something in another language. His fingers went to my chest. Each of his fingers traced lines along my chest. Scars from the fights. From killing the people I cared about. His needles were moved from the table and laid violently onto another metal table with a loud thunk. He took another knife and cut farther down my arm.  
His fingers played on my muscles inside of my arm making them flinch and more blood to pour out onto the table. He cursed again and slammed his hands down onto the table causing the blood to slosh off the edge and hit the floor in waves.

"No, we can't have that S-12, we'll have to fix that immediately," he stitched up my arm, making the blood stop pouring from my arm, but still drip quietly onto the table until the stitches made it impossible to fall out of my body. Footsteps were retreating away from my limp body. The blood was cold and thick underneath me making my shoulders stick to the table.

Silence.

It grew and grew. My breathing was short and shallow. Like when my ribcage was crushed. I couldn't breath and fainted before I got to try to fight him. I woke up in the cell blood stained down my chest and my ribs still bruised and smashed in. The saviors didn't fix it well, they tied cloth around it to hold it into a normal position while it healed. Now when I fight I have to protect my chest, or I'll die if they hit my chest.

The doctor came back in, his boots clanked the floor much like the saviors did. Each step closer to me, each step proving how weak I was. He stopped at my left leg, still numb from the injection. His breath was hot on my cold skin. I tried to open my eyes; they opened slightly, letting the light from the well lit room to flood into them and cause my head to throb.

"Shh, no, don't open your eyes," He scolded me quickly while finding a place in my leg to cut open. A slice in my right leg as well. He dragged his fingers down into the wounds. He ticked his tongue and injected a needle into the muscle. Fire burned through the numbness, but I couldn't scream. I had to save him. The boy that isn't here right now because I'm still alive, I have to save him. The boy I would never meet.

As the blood stopped dripping on the floor. The doctor hummed to himself quietly as he unbound the straps holding me on the metal table. Each strap fell down and hit the table with a loud _thud. _As all four were removed, strong hands, rough with age, pick me up, gentle with remorse for having watched what the doctor had done with me, yet careful not to tear a hurried stitch.

Another pair of hands, careful, but forceful. Not aged, soft like someone new. Both lifted me as my thoughts went in and out. They held me there while the doctor opened my eyes. Light burned them, making me react, trying to close them, but his grip was too tight for me to move them. "You're not blind, but it didn't make your vision any better, I'm quite sure," He sighed," Put him in I-10. Find an empty cell with a bed. S-12 needs to pampered until the stitches are removed." He laughed a little bit, then footsteps echoed away along with any thoughts.

* * *

I felt the unnatural warmth surrounding me. Was I dead? Was I finally dead? The doctor killed me. I know it then I opened my eyes to the stone walls and the iron door. I was still here, but in a different cell. A cell without a window. No bird. No friend I wouldn't have to kill. I hope he isn't caught and killed trying to find me. I don't think I could live without a friend.

The light didn't hurt my eyes as I looked around the room again. A bed. He gave me a bed because he cut me open to look at my muscles. The stitches went down my arms and my legs. Each of them were sloppy and uneven. Not like what the saviors did. There's were straight and neat, with trained accuracy. If they did it, I wouldn't be sore from them right now. Moving my arms hurt, and I still couldn't feel my legs.

Footsteps. Down the hallway. Maybe they were going to kill me because the doctor said I wasn't worth savaging. No, one stops outside the door and sets down something besides the normal thick soup. This was actual food. I stared down at the tray on the ground. My stomach growled, but I couldn't move. This was almost worse than killing me with a gun or by a needle. Would they really make me starve because I was too weak to move and get the food sitting by the door?

More footsteps down the hallway echoed into my ears. Lighter than the saviors, but slow and steady like theirs. Who ever it was, stopped in front of another cell, a light voice spoke to the person in there. Slow and lovely it echoed into my cell. They started again and stopped in front of my cell.

"Hello, I'm nurse Carrie," She smiled down at me, her brown hair fell past her shoulders in waves. I laid on the stiff bed, speechless. "You haven't moved since yesterday, would you like some help?" She smiled again and unlocked the door making it creak. I tried to sit up, but my arms were weak and didn't support me, so I fell roughly onto the bed.

"You still don't feel good do you?" She frowned slightly," What's your name sweetie?" _Sweetie? _What was that? I stumbled out my answer,"S-12." Ticking her tongue and picking up the tray," No, I mean you actual name." I stared blankly at her. She wanted my _name_ name? I looked at her,"My friends call me Finni."

"Finni, okay," Now smiling again, she held up a spoonful of the soup that was in the bowl. I opened my mouth with distrust. Was she going to torment me by holding it just out of reach? No, she placed the spoon in my mouth allowing me to swallow the soup.

"Do your arms and legs still hurt?" She asked feeding me another bite of soup. I didn't respond. We were beaten and starved to learn to never show pain. "I'll restitch them later. He never was good with a needle and thread," She smiled at the ceiling and fed my another bite. "Oh, I bet you're wondering who he is," She laughed a little," He's the owner of this place, also, he's my husband."

She sighed as I finished the bowl," He's corrupted and insane. I wish this was place was never created. Everyone here would be so much better off if he was never born, but I think I still love him, so I'll support him with what ever he wants to do." She stood and took the tray as she walked toward the door. "Go to sleep, Finni, I'll be back later to redo the stitches, so I don't need you to rip them out by moving around too much," She opened the door and with a sad smile back at me, relocked the door on the outside.

I stared at the ceiling. She had helped me instead of just walking by smiling without any care. But she was kind to me, and she looked at me with sadness. The stitches pulled the skin on my arms and legs in odd directions even though the cut was straight. They were ragged and blood was drying on the bed around me. I laid still for a minute, then tried to sit up. The room spun as I gain my balance. The room was a lot like the other one except it had a bed pushed to one corner and it was slightly warmer in here. No windows for my friend to visit me though.

The longer I sat on the edge of the bed, the more tired I felt. I laid back down and fell into a deep sleep.

Nurse Carrie woke me, and started cutting through the stitches in my arms. Her white dress was getting black and red blood on it."I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" She asked right back.  
"I'm bleeding on your pretty dress."  
"Haha, don't worry about that! I have plenty more to wear!"

Her voice sounded like what the Saviors called angels, beautiful and perfect. As each stitch was in my arm, pulling the skin back into place with a comfortable tug. "How does that feel?" She asks. I nodded," It doesn't hurt." She smiled and stood up to fix my other arm.

"I don't know why I fell in love with him," She started," He's never been a good person, yet my parents made me marry him." She paused and cut through the last of the stitches in my arm," We tried having children, but I could never get pregnant, so one day, he took me here, he said I could never leave until I had a child with him. I've been here since. He hasn't spoken to me, but he still buys me things." She tugged the last stitch with unknown force.

"I-I'm sorry, Carrie," I whispered while she started on my legs, her dress more and more red. "It's okay, Finni, he's just that way. Maybe I'll have a kid and leave here, but I doubt it," She smiled and quickly stitched up my legs.

* * *

* (sorry I didn't do this last time, I totally forgot about it) in the manga and anime, I'm not quite sure if it's S- 012 or just S-12, but if someone is saying it aloud, they wouldn't pronounce the zero. I wouldn't pronounce the zero, so I won't make the crazy doctor pronounce the zero either. Have a nice day!~

Over 5,000 words, beat that! Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

I laid in bed for 3 more days before the Saviors made me leave the cell. Nurse Carrie came by to see me every day, she would talk to me about everything that was happening outside of the prison. She said there was a war between two countries, England and another one. Carrie said that we were being trained so that England's troops could go home to their families. That made me feel bad about wanting to leave. If they got to go home to see their families, and I had to go fight the battles, I think it would be okay because I don't have anyone waiting to see me come home like they do.

The saviors moved me to another cell in a different building. They chained my wrists together and put more chains on my legs before we went outside. As they opened the door a breeze came into the hall we were standing in, it ruffled my unshaven head. They started walking the short distance between the two buildings, one behind me and one in front of me. They kept a steady rhythm as we marched to the other prison across a short stone path.

The sun warmed my skin, a natural warmth that made me giddy to run away from the saviors hold on the chains, but I knew I wouldn't get far, and if I did, where would I go? I would run into the forest and lay down on the cold dirt, feel the grass brush my skin lovingly, the birds chatter to each other, and inevitably die out in the forest. They pulled on the chains as I began to lag behind, yet I didn't speed up much as they marched me to the next phase of my military training.

The doors swung open and they marched at an unnaturally fast pace to the end of the next stone hallway. They unlock the cell, clicked the chains off my legs and my arms, pushing my stitched body into the cell, they turned and left. The stitches were pulled tight and I could feel the blood fall down my arm as one broke. The gushing blood would stop soon, so I didn't even look at it.

As I looked around, the walls seemed to be closing in around me. The room was shrinking, and yet I knew I would die a painful and lonely death. They came closer and closer, locking me forever in this place full of hellions, this place full of demons, this hell. I would die here. I know I will.

The cell had a blanket thrown in the corner, probably because of Carrie. Now I tightly gripped the bloody ripped stitch. It stung, but soon the blood ceased to poor over my hand. Wiping the blood onto the pants, staining them red, my hand still looked as though it was covered with the vile liquid. The liquid still clung to it, like the way we all still cling to this life. I smiled sickly down at my hand, it was a foreign as I in this place. The place that I had come to call _home_. I lived here, I grew up here, I made friends here, I killed my friends here, I watched them die, I watched them fall to their knees right in front of me, while their blood slipped off my fingers and landed with a _plop_ on the stone floor beneath us.

Now, I couldn't do anything about it though. I tried and tried to stop, but I feared my death more than I feared their deaths; thus, I let them die by my own hands. I watched them look into my eyes, death plastered upon their smashed and unrecognizable faces, pleading but thanking me in the same moment before they no longer had to live in this vile place.

There were no cells around me, no one who I could talk to beside myself. "Hello self," I mused quietly. But I quickly shut my mouth before the irrelevant conversation could continue. This must be my slow descent down the road of insanity. The saviors would take me away and dispose of me like they did with all the others.

Boots clanking against the hard ground brought me to my senses. Each step fully trained, each step precise, each step getting closer to the door of my cell. "Number S-012, you've been summoned," His hands steadily reached for the keys to unlock the cell, yet they shook as the building around us convulsed with the explosion outside. "_Shit,_" He cursed quietly, obviously upset about the explosion," Don't try to fight back, I have permission to execute you if you so happen to not want to cooperate."

Execution, death, quietly and quickly. He cuffed my hands and my ankles, I could barely move, but together we marched down the hallway to see whomever called to see me. The room began to get warmer as we moved to the end of the hallway. He stopped in front of a dark wood door. Strange and elegant carvings were on the door, and they mesmerized my mind before he knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Enter," A voice from not too long ago brushed through the door and into my ears. The Savior turned the polished shiny handle and open the door I had just pulled my mind away from.

" Here is the one you've requested, sir," He said, emotionless as always. Stepping away from me, the chains fell the ground onto the not so stone floor, and out of his grip.

"You're excused," The man said. The room was dark but comforting, a fire was heating the room nicely, and the walls were covered in books and paintings. I brought my eyes to view him behind a dark wood desk, probably the same wood as the door and the floor.

"Ah, S-12! You look wonderful! I knew what I did would help, take a seat son," His smile radiated evil; his eyes met mine as I sat in a chair. Chains clicked against each other, and sitting down made them even more uncomfortable on my arms and legs.

"You still haven't healed though," He frowned obviously upset by my lack of healing," We should start your training soon. I'll set up the arena myself. You're going to make me a fortune." Laughing, he stood up and walked over to me. Gripping my chin roughly, he brought it up to look into his almost black demeaning eyes full of lies.

"Your left arm isn't as strong as your right arm, so I'll have to fix that," He drug his hand roughly down the stitches, but none of them broke fortunately. "I didn't think of that flaw in my system before I began. Of course you're more prone to use your most dominate hand before you use your other one."

He stopped to think and returned to his seat. Setting his hand lightly onto the desk, staring at me like I was his most prized possession in his evil scheme. I shifted the chains again. The chair was uncomfortable and hurt my back, the chains pulling me out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Be prepared for tomorrows training," He smirked at me," It's going to be amazing!" I let my head fall forward, now staring at the ground, I heard the door click open again. A savior picked up a chain from the ground to lead me. I didn't look back at him, and we slowly walked out the door.

* * *

Sorry for the long update, sorry for the short ass update, sorry. . . Well, since it's the break I should update by the end of it in January. Maybe sooner if you all are okay, the next chapter will be long I promise. :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Savior walked me back down the long hallway to my cold cell in the stone prison. I didn't know what was going to happen anytime soon; tomorrow I didn't know what he had planned for me. I knew what fear was, but I didn't feel anything right now. I felt no fear, nor did I feel anything else for that matter. The chains were the only things keeping me here, fear no longer was.

He opened the cell door with a violent shove, and he easily pushed my body inside of it. The chains fell off of my but the weight I felt was still there. It still pulled me to the ground, to the hell beneath us. Each chain, each link, pulled me closer to my death. Each stitch is pulling me closer to the end of the line, like everyone else, like Mark, like the way Alan looked at me before _I_ killed him.

Before _I _killed my last friend.

I had to kill him to survive.

The stitches were tight on my legs as I walked over to the corner and picked up the blanket. Wrapping it around my body I leaned my head down so it touched the top of my knees. Some stitches were slightly catching on the rough fabric surrounding me. Sighing, I lifted my head only to lean it on the wall beside me. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, undoubtedly coming for the cell door I had been staring at for most of the night. Each step from the hallway, agonizingly closer to my doom. As the locks click into place, and the door swings open, two Saviors march confidently into the large room; one had chains, the other with the keys.

The way they looked, their dark eyes hungry with power. Power they didn't have, but their minds told them they had power of me. Right now they did though. I would try to run, for I had nowhere to go. Their bodies were strong and toned, unlike mine. Even knowing all of this I knew one little secret,

**They weren't as strong as _mine_.**

As the chained me up, I began to form my escape plan. No, I wouldn't escape today; I would escape sometime soon though. I can't be here anymore. This place is full of demons looking for salvation, and it's full of criminals looking for a chance to make money off of others' lives.

They pulled on the chains to lead me out of the cell and down the hallway. They didn't talk to me as our steps kept a steady marching rhythm to another metal door. They stopped in front of it, and the one with the keys found two and put one into the lock, turned it and it clicked into place, then he put the second one in, turned it; thus, making it the door come open.

The next room was colder than the rest, and we descended down the stairway. I kept staring at the floor, but every few steps I would steal a glance to both of the saviors. Their hands were tightly gripped on the chains as we descended. I'm quite sure they knew how strong each of the prisoners are here, and they were trying to act tough as they chained up us to keep us from escaping.

As we reached the bottom, voices were coming from the room we entered quickly. One of the voices I recognized, it was from yesterday the man who cut open my arms and legs. The other voices I didn't recognize. They were deep like the doctors, though.

As the two saviors walked me to the door of the room the voices were coming from, the one with the keys unlocked a single lock this time. Ours steps silenced the men in the room as we made our way to the middle of the room.

"Ah! Nice to see our new weapon here today," The doctor said with unmatched enthusiasm. He waved his hand to the saviors, and they dropped the chains with a loud _clank_ and left the room.

"He doesn't look strong, he looks weak," The shortest one replied looking at my body up and down," Those stitches mean you've looked inside?"

"I always knew you were a sadistic bastard my son!" The oldest one responded quickly. He was paler than the others and he slouched over with white thinning hair. He looked over the doctor who stood in the middle of the three.

"Ah! But father, I know it may seem as though he's weak, so I brought him here to show you all how far my research has gone to make the greatest weapon this world has known," He smiled as he walked over to me, holding keys in his hand. "I will admit though, he isn't as strong as I would have like him to be. During the exploration of his body, I noticed that his left side wasn't as strong as his right side. He's favoring his right arm a lot more than his left arm."

"Of course he would! He was never taught to use both left and right equally; you need to take care of your weapons better," The youngest scoffed at him as the doctor undid the locks on the chains. I watched lazily as they fell off of me and hit the solid stone ground.

"I want to make sure my money hasn't gone to waste for this monstrosity of a _weapons facility,"_ The older one, replied with slight hatred in his voice. He glared at the doctor and walked over to a wall where seats were.

"I promise every penny you gave me for this wonderful place was used perfectly," He smiled a brilliantly deceiving smile and followed him to the wall along with the third one. As they left me standing there, I felt somewhat awkward standing there while they stared at me.

"Oh wait! I should bring someone out now," He flashed a smile to the two men sitting in the overly elegant chairs. He turned and walked to a door on the other side of the room while I still stood there, not understanding what was happening.

The doctors footsteps disappeared from earshot and the other two conversed quietly to themselves. They would shot glances over at my unmoving form; I knew they were judging me, but it didn't bother me because I knew I would never see them after today.

He walked back in with another prisoner in tow. My breath caught in my throat. Another useless death will come, another poor boy that had no other choice than to come here and be a part of this horrible game.

"Watch~!" The doctor pushed the younger boy toward the center of the room while I walked to the center. He smiled happily as he sat down in between the other two men. "Ready? Set~" He paused with a shit eating grin on his face, "Go!"

I glanced up at the other boy in front of me; his face was soft and gentle. He didn't deserve to die, but I knew that I would kill before I would let someone kill me. I feared death now. I didn't want to die, and I undoubtedly knew that I would have to kill someone before they could kill me.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to make it quick," I mumbled as his fist flew past my head. I caught his arm and threw him onto the ground. He looked up at me with deep blue eyes, green hinted around the edges of them. Pain and confusion were flowing off of them as he stared at me.

He jumped back to his feet and charged at me. Barely missing his tackle, I caught his other arm making the elbow dislocate. He gasped and stopped moving, holding his arm carefully backing away from me. I stepped forward, my head facing the ground. Running to catch up with him, I broke through his collar and breast bone with one punch.

Coughing up blood he fell to the floor. The sound echoed off the walls and covered my approach toward him. His eyes stared into mine.

They're full of

_Fear_

_Regret_

_Remorse_

_They're begging for life_

_Life I can't give_

I used my left hand this time because they thought it was weak, but in reality it had more than enough power to bring someone's death. His skull was crushed easily as my fist went through it. His brain, still bright pink and soft washed over my arm and upper body. I stepped back from him, eyes tightly closed.

I was covered in the sticky red blood again. I killed someone again. I shouldn't be allowed to live. If the gods care about me, why couldn't they kill me quickly? Or did I create this hell by myself? I didn't think that I would ever have an answer to the questions I asked myself every day.

As they clapped at the death, I felt the dripping of the blood as it slowly slid off my body and onto the dirty stone floor I was standing on. The doctor was smirking for proving the elder one wrong about my strength.

"Wonderful, wonderful my son!" The father congratulated the doctor," this is going quite well I see. Though I don't understand what you were talking about, he uses his left arm almost as much as he uses his right arm."

The doctor stopped smirking," This is only the second time I've seen him fight, but I assure you that his left arm isn't as strong as his right arm. Now we can do some training to really show you how strong he is!" The doctor turned and left the room.

"He's really insane, father," The youngest said," You've left him too much money. He's going to waste it all on this war and gain nothing in return. This is a stupid move."

"I don't know, I think he'll do wonderful things with this money," The father smiled off into space," I'm sure he'll save a lot of families heartbreak if he sends these weapons out to fight instead of good men that could be at him with their families."

"The so called _weapons_ are people too," The other son argued back," No, they may not have a family like the soldiers, but they might if they weren't trapped here being treated like animals. Being worked on like animals, being-"

"Shut up, Daniel, it's none of your business talking like that about your older brother," The old man interrupted him," He's doing the soldiers a favor, he's helping them stay alive for so much long than if they were out on the front line."

Daniel didn't answer his father, so they both turned their heads to face the door the doctor had left out of. A few crashes from it and a string of curse words came from it before it reopened and he stepped into the room we were in.

"Well then, I hope you two are enjoying yourselves," He smiled over at his father," What have you thought so far, my dear father?" Saviors came in behind him with different stones and other mismatched things.

I was paying more attention to them as the three men on the sideline talked quietly to each other. As each of them set everything up, with trained precision, I wondered what I would be doing with all the stuff they brought out.

"Oh yes," The doctor turned his attention to me and the saviors stood in a straight line along the wall next to the seat the family was sitting in," Now we get too see just how capable this young weapon is!"

I just stood there not knowing exactly what to do. I didn't want to get into trouble because of the consequences, but I looked at the things they had set up in the room. Stone slabs, and wooden structures were there looking almost as awkward as I felt.

"He's not doing anything," The younger brother responded obviously bored. I glanced over to look at him sitting next to the wall. He was bent forward with his head resting on his hands.

"Is he stupid? Or have you not told him to do anything yet?" The father questioned, curiosity was covering his wrinkled face," If he's stupid, we don't need that type of weapon, he might go crazy and help the opponent! If he's waiting for your orders, good job! It's a wonderful thing, but which is it?"

"He's just waiting for me to say something," The doctor scoffed at the other two like they were the stupid ones," S-12," I straightened my back as much as I possibly could when he called my number," Lift the first stone with your left arm."

Looking over at the stone, heavy as it was, I lift it with my left arm just like he had asked. "Good, now break it," he smiled over at me, and I did as I was told. I dropped it back to the ground and landed a precise punch to the center of it causing it to shatter into a million tiny fragments.

"See, he's a perfect weapon and they're a perfect replacement for our wonderful army fighting in this war," The doctor was very excited about the destroyed rock at my feet and surrounding area.

"I don't know, maybe if we could see a few more things?" Daniel asked. He was obviously still upset about how much money his elder brother was getting. I could hear it in his voice.

"I guess we could try a few more things to change your mind dear brother," He said with a smile painted on his face.

* * *

The saviors didn't look happy as they chained my arms and legs together. They stared at each other, unspoken conversations floated heavily in the air. One of them grabbed a chain and started out of the room.

"You know kid," He started while I remained silent," If this didn't impress his father enough then you all will be dead by next week, and all of the guards will be out of a job and living on the streets again. You better have done a good enough job."

Now the pressure was on because if I didn't impress the father enough, I would die. I knew that I would die eventually, but I didn't think it would be this quickly. The cold wasn't bothering me much anymore, and the stitches didn't feel as tight anymore. They would probably take them out soon.

He unlocked the cell and unlocked the chains. I stood in the middle of the cell rubbing a stitch that was swollen and red. Wincing when it started to hurt, I laid down on the blanket. It felt nice underneath me.

Footsteps down the hallway reminded me I hadn't eaten all day. They drew nearer and nearer, though they were lighter than what the saviors sounded like.

"Ah! Finni," Nurse Carrie said as she started to unlock the cell," How have you been?" I simply looked at her. Carrie's face was more sunken in than mine, her hair looked as though it was falling out, her body looked smaller and weaker than before. "I heard about what my awful husband made you do today. He's never been right in the head, but of course you already knew that."

I simply nodded; she picked up my arm hanging by my side. "Looks like it's time to take some of them out, the scars won't be that bad, I sewed them up nice and good just in time too!" Her laugh wasn't near as bright as it use to be.

"Nurse Carrie?" I asked quietly. She just nodded her head in response. "Are you okay?" I asked fear was evident in my voice.

"I'm fine, Finni!" She responded before a coughing fit took over. I didn't want to touch for fear of breaking her," Okay, I may not be just fine. I've been feeling bad for awhile and now it seems as though it's taking it's toll on me. I'm sure it'll pass soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. . . please don't be mad! I'm so sorry I haven't update in forever. I really don't have an excuse. This chapter is so much shorter than I wanted it to be, but I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer. So please enjoy. I apologize for not updating sooner! This will be over quite soon either 1 more chapter or 2. I haven't quite decided yet.

Nurse Carrie sighed as her eyes showed a powerful fatigue. She looked as though her life was as short as mine was right now.

"You know, Finni," She grinned, blood stained her paling lips in the unlit room," I think of all the children in this hell, as my own children. It's not fair that I can't take care of them as I should. They deserve so much love. Not what that man, the man that I call my husband, shows them instead of love. He's so, I don't have words to describe him anymore."

She ended in a coughing fit, more blood covering her lips now.

"Nurse Carrie!" I tried to shout, but to no avail. My words fell silent as I watched the one person who had cared for me, die in front of me.

"Finni, promise me something," She started, eyes already hallow," Promise me that you'll leave this place. You will leave and find happiness somewhere else. You don't need to be used in the military."

She turned to the door, still unlocked. Sad eyes met mine then she was gone. The last person to ever care for me. She was gone.

Anger. It was a new emotion for me, nothing has ever compared to what I'm feeling now. It feels powerful. It feels strange. It feels right. I need to leave here. I need to get out of here. I need to do something now.

The metal bars couldn't with stand the force that came from my arms, stitches broke and blood flowed down my arms. The metal felt like the blanket in my hands as they bent out of their stoic shape. The metal screeched out in protest, but this was my protest against that man.

Saviors responded to the violent scream of the metal. They're eyes full of fear, but their bodies full of energy. They were lying to themselves. They thought they could control me. They thought they could kill me.

They thought wrong.

I felt the wind change by my right cheek, a dart. Tranquilizer. I lost myself in their blood. Each one of them, each one of their bodies filled with it. I watched it cover my hands, and my arms, and my legs, and my head. I watch it cover me. That sick red liquid that I've always dreaded.

I loved it in that moment. It's a sick and twisted fate that I have encountered, but of course, that's just how life is. I live in this hell. I live in this place. With my brothers that I had to kill time and time again. Now it was my time to save them.

Explosions in the distance made me stop for a second. Light streamed through a tiny window in a room.

Smoke from the blast flew in. I gagged slightly at the taste. My eyes watered from the smoke as it quickly filled the room. Though it left as quickly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" A boy in a cell called out," You're going to get us all killed!"

I looked at him, his eyes full of hate- anger. Angry like mine. Just like mine. I could fell it inside of me. Inside of my soul. Though I don't quite know what a soul is. The Saviors spoke about it quite a lot though. They mostly said 'may god save our souls'.

More footsteps down the hallway. Straight toward the place where I was. Bodies surrounded me. Their friends surrounded me. Their dead friends surrounded. I felt some remorse but not much.

Their lives were now mine as well. Their blood mixed in with their friends, just like mine had. All those times I had slaughtered my friends- my brothers.

This time was different. I would get out of here alive. I would survive this and do exactly what Nurse Carrie had wanted me to do.

Another explosion, closer this time. On the other side of the building. As I slowly made my way toward the door, I never saw another Savior.

The halls were strangely empty, though the boys sat in their cells. Each one huddle against the wall, unknowingly right next to each other, but only separated by a stone wall. They looked so alone, so afraid.

The walls shook with another blast. 'Each one is getting closer and closer,' I thought grimly,' I need to get out before they blow this place away!'

I turned to the nearest door. The lock was undone, strange. It swung open with the wing, strange. I looked into the next hallway, no one was there, stranger.

"Hello!" I called out," Is anyone there?"

No response to my question. Was everyone gone, or was everybody dead? I slowly walked down the hallway, and turned right toward the next door. I needed to find the door that lead outside.

It was a long shot for me to survive; I had never been down this hallway before. I didn't know my way out of here, and before another bomb went off, I had to get out if I wanted to live.

"Help!" A voice, a small and fragile voice, from a cell far far away, "Please! They locked me in here! I don't wanna die!"

Power, the power to give life, the power to take life, I have both. I could decide which one now. I could help him, or I could leave him here to die, or I could help him, or I could kill him like I kill all my friends.

I finally had a choice. I didn't have to kill him to live. I could save him, and we both could live.

The bars bent with ease. He looked younger than me, and his skin wasn't scarred like mine was which meant he was new. He was innocent to the horrors of killing your friends.

"Thank you so much!" He cried, "I thought I was going to die."

I felt a sharp pain, he didn't know what death was. He didn't know what it was like to watch his friends die by his very hands. He was truly innocent in this place.

"Do you know where the door is that leads out of here?" I asked quickly, another explosion in the distance made me impatient.

"Uh, not really, but there's another door down here that they took people through," He didn't seem the least be concerned about the explosion.

"Show me!" I screamed, panic was racing through my veins, the stitches were hurting, and a few were broken and bleeding.

He turned down the hallway and toward another door," It's locked though. I don't know where to go now."

I looked at the door, the steel door wasn't intimidating anymore. It didn't hold me here anymore. I can break through it. Throwing a kick to the door, it clattered to the ground right in front of us.

"Wow! That's amazing!" The kid next to me responded, amazed.

"No, it's really not amazing, it's more of a curse," I mumbled. The door lead to another hallway, there weren't any cells though.

"I don't know where to go now," He whispered, obviously embarrassed by this.

"It's okay, we can find our way out," I sighed, this was complicated. Another boom in the distance, but it still shook the stone building.

"What was that?" The child asked, frightened by the noise and the movement of the walls," I don't like it."

I nodded and ran down the hallway. He followed more slowly. There were two doors at the end of the hallway. I looked at both, the one to the right didn't have a window, but the one to the left had a barred window.

I decided on the one to the right, it flew open with ease. The next hallway had windows down it. Not I realized that the day outside was filled with dark smoke.

"This is our way out," I yelled over another big blast, this time on the other side of the building," Follow me!"

He stayed frozen on the spot.

"No."

I stopped, the bars on the window bent with my strength,

"What do you mean, no?"

"I can't leave. They said they would kill me if I left. I don't want to die."

"You're going to die if you stay here! We need to leave right now!"

Another explosion, this time, we were knocked down, and the door we can in was blown away, along with the wall. I landed onto of his body. He was shaking badly; I could almost feel the fear rolling off of his tiny body.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. He just looked at me. His face contorted in an everlasting confusion. He didn't know what to do. He knew he would die. He didn't want to die.

No one wanted to die,

but some had died.

They had died here.

By my hand, now they would never see the outside world. They would never had another chance to fight again. I took that away, but I won't let this kid take his own chance away.

I grabbed his arm, breaking two more stitches from the sudden movement. Another blast shook the building around us. I watched the roof fall down. It fell down on us. I felt my grip slip from his soft arm.

I heard him scream, and I felt the world drop out from underneath me.


	7. Chapter 7

My heart plummeted. His scream was cut off almost as soon as it started. His blood splattered across my face and arms. I could see the rest of his blood flowing out from underneath the rock and stone that now lay onto of him.

It didn't feel real. Standing here, surrounded by war, watching another one of my friends die. This time was different though. I didn't kill him this time. I watched him die, and I couldn't do anything to help him. I had to watch his blood leave him.

I had to watch his young live leave his body before he got to do anything.

This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I got to live, and he didn't.

I tried to imagine what it would feel like to be dead. Would you feel no pain? No hate for the people who killed you? I tried to think of what it would feel like for all the blood in my body to pool out on the ground and have the person next to stand in it.

Have their skin soak in it.

I remembered what it felt like to have all the blood running down my body that night. . . I wanted to forget what it felt like for him to put in me. I wanted to forget what it felt like for him to cut open my arms and legs and look at my insides.

It wasn't so long ago, and I, unfortunately, could remember every detail.

_His humming died down to something I could barely hear. Straining to hear him, I almost didn't notice when one of the tools disappeared from its place and found a new place; it was dug deep into my right arm, the one that isn't numb by the injections he previously suck into me._

_The pain made me frozen in place. I couldn't move, so I just let the pain flow through my arm and up into my neck. He slide the knife down cutting open the skin and letting the blood pour onto the table and pool under my shoulder. It was thick and stuck my arm to the table. The doctor slowly moved his finger down the shallow wound. My muscles twitched as his finger lightly glided over them._

_"Oooh~ your muscles are so well developed for someone your age," the doctor whispered blissfully; his finger was removed from my muscles, and a needle took its place. He quickly stitched the shallow bloody cut, making the blood stop almost completely. A clank on the ground signaled the doctor dropping the knife. "Shit, I can't use that now," he muttered almost violently._

_Slamming the next knife down on the table beside me, blood sloshing off the side and dripped slowly onto the floor with a sickening __plop.__The doctor started humming again. The song was fast and low. It sounded like some song that would be in a show the saviors spoke about, an orchestra or something. His humming got louder and quieter through each part of his while he pick his next weapon of torture._

I held my head in my hands and tried to forget everything that I had been through, but it was no use. I still felt the way his knives dug into my flesh. I still heard that sickening slosh of blood landing on the floor.

I turned to the forest surrounding the prison and ran. I ran and ran, not bothering to even look back at the building. Blood was drying on my skin, it made me feel dirty and sick. Not that I wasn't already. I was a terrible dirty person.

I killed my friends. That made me terrible. I would never live it down. I would always remember the screams and panic filled eyes of my closest friends. They were almost brother, but truthfully I think we were always closer than brothers.

We went through hell together, but I'm the only one who lived to tell the tale. I didn't think I could ever tell the tale.

I slowed down to a walk. The trees were growing thicker and thicker. The forest was blocking out the sun, but it was also blocking out the smoke rising from the place I was raised.

It was at this point, that I realized, I would always try my hardest to survive this. I could live on for my friends who are dead. I could live on for my brothers. For everyone who died by my bloody hands.

I realized how cold it was, the middle of the snow season probably. I glanced at the sky and wondered what the snow would actually feel like underneath my rough touch. I wondered if it was soft and wet, or dry and cold.

I didn't know where I was going; I just knew that I was leaving that place. I was leaving hell. The weather was getting colder and colder as I walked through the forest. I was hoping to find somewhere to stay, but soon the reality started crashing down on me that I probably wouldn't.

I would die. I would die be starvation or from the cold. At least I could be with everyone else. I could rest easy, but somehow, my feet kept moving forward. They wanted me to live, I guess. I looked up toward the sky and noticed that the smoke had cleared.

The blueness of the sky made me stop. It looked fake. Like I was in some sort of dream. If I was in a dream, I couldn't decide if I wanted to wake up, or I wanted to stay asleep because I was finally free. A few clouds cut across the sky. They raced each other out of my view.

I kept walking until I got to a road. I looked both ways before decides that I would go right. It was almost night, and my light clothes weren't keeping me warm. I was shaking from the cold. I tried to run, but soon I got tired.

All I could do was think, but I didn't want to think about anything. Everything that came to mind reminded me off the friends that were now dead. It didn't seem fair that I should escape and not them. So I kept going down the road.

As the hours got later, I got more and more tired. I decided that I was probably going to die, but that didn't bother me. I was use to death. It calmed me a little bit. I knew I was probably going to die, but I didn't care. I laid down on the ground and curled up into a ball.

At least I tried to stay warm. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. This was the first time I hadn't worried about what would happen if I woke up. I just slept and slept. I dreamt about nothing. Nothing at all.

I woke up, to my surprise. I was freezing, and my fingers were blue. I put them underneath my arms and jumped up and down trying to heat myself up. It seemed to work a little bit, but not enough were I was comfortable again.

The sun was rising, so I started walking again. By the time the sun was right above me, I made it into town. I looked around as the some people moved things outside of the buildings. Some didn't notice me, but some people glared at me. They looked appalled that I would be standing there.

I lowered my head and walked faster through the people. I didn't know where I was going though, until someone stopped me. I ran into him causing me to fall down. I looked up at how tall he was. He looked down at me with a smile on his face, and another child at his side who didn't look happy.

"That's how I got here," I said, smiling a little bit, "I'm really grateful for young master and Sebastian. They saved me when I thought I wanted to die, but I really didn't."

Mey-Rin looked up from the kitchen counter, "That's horrible, Finni! Absolutely horrible!"

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head before leaving for the garden out back.

* * *

So sorry for the crappy ending. I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I appreciate any type of feedback.

Amely'Trs

Guest

Leto Lelantos

AwsomeKity

I thank you all for your wonderful reviews on my story. If anyone has a story idea for me, or prompt for me, PM sometime! I don't bite I promise. :3

Have a good day!


End file.
